The Vocaloids
In Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien, the Vocaloids are one of Japan's most popular Japanese Pop band who take care of Vicktor Vandravel. They reside on the 18th floor in an apartment building in downtown Tokyo, Japan. Notable Members Hatsune Miku Miku loves nothing more than to sing at every opportunity but is down to earth in her view on the world. She does her best to be mature and kind but sometimes slips into childish tendencies. She is headstrong and bit often will go to stubborn means to get what she wants done (especially if is something that affects or annoys her directly), which can occasionally lead to violence. She is shown to be a bit clumsy and clueless, too. She is also very engaged in her career. However, she has a heart of gold. Kagamine Len Len is portrayed as being quiet but ambitious. He tends to take the submissive role in the Kagamine relationship despite all the bickering they do, although he cannot sing without Rin. Opposite to the Rin's outspoken attitude, he can be timid and apologetic, but most of the time he can drive his ideas down to the letter. Kagamine Rin Rin could be described as an upbeat, impulsive and a kinda vicious girl. She looks up to Miku as an older sister but is more than capable of looking after herself. She likes to fool around with her counterpart, Len, but is never malicious, and is unable to sing without him. She also can hold her feelings well inside her and knows when is the right time to be in a certain manner. She has also been shown to be quite jealous and a bit apprehensive with Len. Megurine Luka Luka is the calm but caring member of the Vocaloids. She is a kind person and gentle to people. She does, however, have insecurities about her singing once in a while. Luka is often the one who Vicktor turns to for relationship advice. She is an experienced make-up artist and always attempts to look her best. Kaito Kaito is the father figure of the group, though not always the greatest role model. He looks after the group's overall interests which has sometimes caused conflict with Meiko. He does not like the fact that Meiko overly drinks and is upset about his role in the family. Meiko Meiko is the mother figure of the group and although she does well to look after the younger Vocaloids. She can sometimes have a twisted, sake-induced view of how things should work. Her obsession is with being the "idol" of the family and the one with the most sex appeal drives her to obsession. She shows a confused love for Kaito. When opened up to, she can be very nice. Teto Kasane Teto is a funloving, hyperactive girl. She is the designer and maker of the Vocaloids' fashions. Teto is the only member of the Vocaloids that has alien in her genetics. She plays a minor role in ther series, but may have her own chapter. Neru Akita Neru is a stubborn, sometimes rude person. Her favorite activity is texting on her phone. She does not like to be interrupted from her favorite activity. She secretly has a crush on Len and has a jealous grudge against Miku. Haku Yowane Haku is the oldest of the Vocaloids. She is depressed and drowns her sorrow in alcohol. Being with her family usually keeps her in a good mood. She is very good friends with Neru. Category:Characters Category:Fan Lists